bsr_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Rhaegar's Poisoning
Background As a way to befriend and gain Rhaegar's trust, Kathrine and Damon hatched a plan, including a plot against the king's life. Damon had beforehand promised Aegon that he would get into Rhaegar's trusted circle, and then would help the rest of the royal family by having an influence over him. However, it was in fact Kathrine who designed the plan, which was to persuade the king that his life was in danger. Damon was set to execute the plan, but he thought the plan simple and easy to uncover. He added some of his own elements to it, because he believed Kathrine to be careless. One such element was choosing a man who looked perfectly like Prince Jon. Preparation The preparation and execution of the plan was handled by Damon. To confuse any possible investigators, he hired a knight to do the task. In truth, he first seduced a prostitute of Littlefinger's who in turn convinced Arrec Bracken to do it. He even went as far as having the hedge knight go to the Red Keep as Prince Jon. This later led to a string of events that finally had Rhaegar trust Damon. It is not -and will not be- mentioned what sort of poison had they given the king. But later on, when the two vampires decide to poison Jon, it is said that they had a brief study on poisons before choosing one to intoxicate the king with. Poisoning Arrec Bracken has a kitchen maid add the poison to the king's food. The maid is told that it is a special spice the king likes in his food. Meanwhile, Rhaegar decides to have a 'family supper' with Lyanna, Nymeria and Aegon. This act is frowned at, by both Nym and Aegon. When they enter their father's solar, they find him in the middle of some quarrel with their mother. However, it is later observed, by Nym, that her father has a particularly good mood. She wonders if it has anything to do with meeting Damon 'Salvatore' for the first time, earlier that day. Rhaegar asks them how their day had been, and they answer solemnly, not knowing Rhaegar's true mood. Then Aegon remarks how good Jon was in the training yard, and it angers Rhaegar but he does not get to reply the "insult". When Nym looks at the king's face, her joy from displeasing her father vanishes. She sees her father coughing up blood and at the same time his nose bleeds. Nym hurries to the door, and urges Ser Barristan to get a maester. Then she goes back inside, with Ser Oswell by her side. Then, Arthur arrives, with a few members of Targaryen's household guard, and then Ser Barristan comes back, with Maester Wyman. Just before blacking out, Rhaegar manages to give one last order, to 'get that bastard', meaning Jon. Ser Martyn, the commander of the Black Cloaks, goes off to do the task, ignoring Aegon's commands. As the siblings rush out of the solar to warn Jon, they hear Wyman's voice announcing that the king would live. Jon's Arrest The two royals gets to Jon before Ser Martyn does, finding him in the Common Hall, dining with Jon Connington and Damon. By the time they tell them the story, it is too late and Ser Martyn has already arrived. Aegon and Nym draw swords, Nym using her brother's one, for he would not defend himself. The act is followed by Griffjon and Damon, as well. However, Ser Martyn insists that it is a royal order and he has to do it, stating that justice would be served in a 'fair trial'. Aegon mocks that as long as his father is concerned, there is no justice. The act makes many shocked, seeing the prince's open deficiency. But Jon asks his siblings to put down their swords, and states that he has done nothing wrong and they will not punish him. Aegon scolds him that he has lost his mind, and Jon replies that maybe he has. He is then publicly accused for poisoning the king, and is marched away by the Black Cloaks. This leaves Nym and Aegon in utter fury, vowing that they would save Jon, even if he does not want to be saved. Evidence Against Jon Lyanna decides to take act when she learns of Jon's arrest. With Aegon and Varys's help, she finds the kitchen maid who has added poison to Rhaegar's food. Quotes It was...Ae...Aemon, get...that bastard. - Rhaegar, before blacking out Justice? Justice would never be served as long as the decision is my father’s. - Aegon, to Ser Martyn Mullendore Prince Aemon, you are arrested for high treason, you shall have a trial as soon as the king sees it fit. - Ser Martyn, arresting Prince Jon I swear I did not know what it was. He told me that it was needed in his grace’s food. He said it was a special spice that his grace likes. - Lara, confessing her actions Why, your grace, he was your son. Prince Aemon. - Lara, accusing Jon Lara: And his grey eyes, they were like steel. Aegon: Steel? Lara: Yes, my prince, steel. Aegon: Like light grey? (Lara nods) Aegon: Then it had not been Jon. - Aegon and Lara, discussing Jon's guiltCategory:Events Category:Canon Events